


Incunabula

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [37]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The earliest stages or first traces of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incunabula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themes_of_November](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themes_of_November/gifts).



> Most of which is @axlecrazy's fault

Poe had eventually realised that if he wanted to see the majority of his stuff again, he would either have to lead a raiding party on Kylo’s place (possibly with backup, but then… considering what they _might_ find, maybe not) or do this.

Which was: turn up, one day, with a little tug behind him packed with the few things Kylo _hadn’t_ stolen from him. And by ‘stolen’ the man always insisted instead that it was strategic re-arrangement and _borrowing_ , but once Kylo borrowed a sweater or a jacket it was pretty much bust.

He wasn’t the same size, not even _remotely._ He’d pull them around himself and tug the sleeves down and stretch them beyond recognition. They’d spread across his broad shoulders, but no amount of yanking would pull them down to cover his belly, so he’d end up wearing them over a tunic and looking like he was dressing for Hoth.

In Poe’s clothes.

Which was silly.

(It was also adorable and Poe would never stop him.)

But if he didn’t want to need two of everything, this made the most sense. Also doing instead of asking, because hey, this was a big deal, okay? He hadn’t really moved in with anyone before, but this was _serious_ and also shit maybe he should have asked and not just turned up with the rest of his worldly goods in a mobile unit. At least he hadn’t unpacked yet, right?

“…means you don’t need to steal my things,” he mumbled, wondering if he could maybe pretend this was a joke if Kylo didn’t–  


“I thought you’d never ask,” his tall boyfriend said, and walked over to help the droid unit through the doorway. “Does this mean I can use your shampoo?”  


“Yeah,” Poe said, glad it wasn’t _too_ weird. Then again, their true love’s path had been pretty much the opposite of smooth.  


***

Poe already knew Kylo would snore if he had a snuffly nose before bed. And that he would steal the covers, or work his hair into his face. Or that his feet were cold first thing and that his elbows were sharp.

These were known from the times they’d shared one bed or another, and did not come as a surprise. It was the _other_ things that did.

Things like how Kylo wouldn’t put his keys in the same place twice. He always knew where they were, or maybe he used the Force, but Poe was surprised to find them in the weirdest locations and it was just odd, okay? Odd. 

But not like it was life or death.

Same with how he would forget to get more milk, and then apparently not mind for three days that he took his caf black. Poe didn’t mind black caf, but he did like milk on his cereal.

And it would help if Kylo _told him_ he’d finished them, but that was going down as a training point for later. Okay.

Also, it was normal to turn the light on when you moved around a new place in the dark, and no matter what Kylo said, it was _normal because how else would you prevent stubbing your toe okay it was not–_

Maybe he should have done a trial run at this. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to be here, it was just that it was difficult for two men who had spent most of their adult life living alone (or, for brief stretches, in barracks) to adjust to someone else’s quirks. Especially when you loved them, and–

“ _Kylo Organa-Solo, would you **please** not use the last of my shampoo without telling me?”_  


_“I didn’t know it was empty!”_   


_“You have the **Force** and you can’t tell when you had to make the bottle fart out the last drops?”  
_

_“Have you looked under the sink?”  
_

_“Why would I– oh_.”   


Yeah, okay, so maybe there were things they needed to get better at, like learning when to yell, and when to look under the sink.

“…thanks, babe.”  


“No problem.”  



End file.
